jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerrica (disambiguation)
Jerrica Benton is the beautiful owner of the Starlight Foundation and co-owner of Starlight Music alongside her little sister, Kimber. Her alter-ego is the popular rock star Jem. Personality Jerrica is portrayed as a hardworking person, but can easily be stressed by her circumstances. And it usually happens if she is over worked,or something just doesn't go her way. But she is a good person. As stated by Rio, she is very reliable and usually goes to great lengths to help anyone in trouble of any kind, often resolving financial and emotional crises for complete strangers. Revealed in the episode: Starbright falling star part 1. In the cartoon series, Jerrica frequently struggles with the emotional conflict arising from her double life as Jem. She can't tell anyone about her secret identity, cause they might try to use it to hurt the people she love. The renown her alter-ego receives for her good deeds, Jem's life as a pop star, and the physical endeavors of simultaneously maintaining both identities, all put strain on Jerrica. Jerrica nonetheless defends Jem whenever negative feelings about her are voiced, particularly to quick-tempered, often fickle Rio. Jerrica also experiences anxiety about revealing her secret identity as Jem to Rio, worried about his possible reaction to not only having been deceived, but discovering that his romantic indecision has been over the same girl. It was seen in the episode: Out of the past that she was very shy when she was a tennager,espially towards towards Rio. Background At age 10, Rio and his family moved in next door. To her surprise, Rio came over that same day to help her father, Emmet Benton, in the garage. Jerrica and Kimber spied on them, and Jerrica developed feelings for him immediately, often blushing and getting shy whenever he was around. Rio was the first of Jerrica's friends until Aja moved in when she was 12. Jerrica and Kimber took a strong dislike from the first sight of her, not knowing she was a foster child until their mother, Jacqui Benton, told them. Later that year, Shana moved in with them and became Jerrica's friend despite her shyness toward her and her family. During that period, a treehouse was made for all of the girls. Jacqui took the girls to the treehouse and they made a friendship pledge, afterwards sealing the pact with lemonade. When Jerrica was still 12, her mother died in a plane crash. A month later, the other girls (Aja, Kimber, and Shana) and her begged for Emment to not send the foster girls away. Afterwards, Deirdre and 3 other Starlight Girls had moved in. Later at age 17 and 18, Jerrica's father hired a assistant named Eric Raymond, whom Jerrica had a little crush on. She used Eric as a way to make Rio jealous when he returned from engineering school for the summer. Jerrica regretted it very quickly, and it took her two weeks to thaw Rio out. Later when her father died, Jerrica got a pair of red star earrings (known as the Jemstar earrings) and met the hologram, Synergy. Synergy showed them the equipment Jerrica's father had secretly been working on and left to his daughters, which included various costumes, music equipment and the supercomputer/synthesizer that ran Synergy. These items combined led to Jem and the Holograms becoming extremely popular rock stars and a future that featured plenty of glamour, glitter, fashion and fame. Jerrica also cares about everyone and their problems like in they episode alone again Jerrica would never give up on Laura with her problems. The beginning after the death of her father, Jerrica must try to stop Eric Raymond, by realizing her true destiny of being Jem. After her house has burned down, by one of Eric's thugs. Jerrica and the holograms try to move into Starlight mansion. Kimber's rebellion Jerrica has conflicted feelings for Rio. The battle of the bands Jerrica group wins the battle of the bands, and she has Starlight music. Songs sung by Jerrica without being Jem *Imagine Me *Too Much *It's Fun To Be Scared *Tomorrow is My Wedding Day *Who Is He Kissing? Trivia *Jerrica is shown to have been a "Mommy's Girl", grieving over her mother's death more than her father's. In Out of the Past it was revealed that she was attracted to Eric when she was 17 and used it to make Rio Jealous. *Jerrica has revealed she is Jem twice in the series: **In the Presidential Dilemma she revealed her secret to the President after capturing the Washington Marauder; **In Journey to Shangri-La, she revealed herself when she needed to know where Shrangri-la was to save Pizzazz and Roxy. *Jerrica starts to feel jealous of Jem once she realizes that Rio has begun to show interest in her rock persona, more-so then her normal self. This is interesting as Jerrica undergoes no personality change as Jem, and is filly aware of her own romantic advances. *Jerrica used to possibly have feelings for Eric. She also used him to try and make Rio jealous as shown in a flashback. *She reveals that she used to be a girl scout in Island of Deception. *Jerrica is a the executive manager of Starlight Music, a high power role for a girl in the 80's *Jerrica's hair was in 5 different styles throughout the series. *It was said,that Jerrica could be 21,or 25 years old. *Jerrica hardly wears her blue,white stripe dress. *Jerrica's catch phrase was I'll go get her, because she really is going to change into Jem, and she also has two other catch phrases. Showtime Synergy. *Jerrica has lived in two homes Starlight house,and Starlight mansion. Relationships Jerrica/Jem She loves being her alter ego self but it keeps her from telling Rio who she really is, because if she tells him he might leave her, Rio doesn't like secrets, and lies. And there are times where Jerrica feels jealous of Jem. Seen in the Glitter and gold episode. But she loves being Jem and she loves singing. Jerrica/Kimber They do have a good relationship, and they do care for each other really much. And it is seen that Jerrica tries acting like a mother to Kimber and she can be very fed up with that,and she hates it when Jerrica babies her also it is seen often that Kimber can blow up at her it was even revealed that Kimber wished that Jem was her sister instead of Jerrica. But they do love each other very much and it seems,that Kimber can always talk to Jerrica about anything. Jerrica/Aja They treat each other like sisters, and Aja will always take charge from Jerrica,But they do have different personality they even got into a fight in the episode Video awards but they made up in the end. Also it was shown that when Jerrica, and Kimber we're young Aja was the first foster girl to ever arrive and they didn't like her then, but they warmed up to each other eventually. Jerrica/Shana They care for each other very much,but when they were kids Shana was the second foster girl to arrive and Jerrica didn't speak to her then because Shana was really shy, but they did warm up to each other, then soon they became the best-est friends. Jerrica/Rio They are boyfriend and girlfriend, but there are times where Jerrica thinks that, Rio loves Jem more then her as seen in the episode Starbright falling star part 1, and the Midsummer madness, but they made up in the end. Jerrica is also afraid to tell Rio that she is Jem because he might leave her. Appearance even through Jerrica wears different outfit throughout the series,she is best noticeable with her blue,and white stripe dress,with a white belt,and blue heels. In the early concept of the series she had a weird chunky styled hair,with a blue,and pink stripe dress,with a red belt,and blue heels. But they changed her appearance to better represent the Jem doll line. Jem-Jerrica.jpg Cap004.JPG Letsnotforgetthepast28.jpg Jerrica.png Synergy.jpg Jem or Jerrica.jpg Jem and Fake Jerrica.jpg Imagine Me.jpg Its Fun To Be Scared.jpg Starlight 2.jpg When you learn that it is just pretend.jpg Jemstar and Jerrcia.jpg Starlight 3.jpg Meeting Synergy.jpg In the wrong hands.jpg Attack Mode.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protragonists Category:The Holograms Category:Female